wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Event Experience Points
War Commander has two distinct types of Experience Points, ''Standard (XP)' & ''Event (eXP). Each are obtained and utilized in very different ways.' Event Experience Points (eXP) The Second type of 'Experience Point' used in War Commander is known as 'EVENT XP. Unlike the ''Standard XP'' the ''Event XP is not awarded for average game play and once obtained is used for a very different purposes. After Operation Shockwave, players cannot help one another earn event experience points. 'Obtaining Event XP (eXP)' '''''Event XP, as the name suggest, is only awarded to players who are participate in War Commander's periodic Special Events. During these time limited special events players are awarded a amount of eXP for the completion of each Stage ''of the event, being either Attack or Defense depending on that specific event. *''eXP may only be obtained while an the event is active. *Different Stages provide different amounts of eXP and may very between Events. *There is No Limit to the amount of eXP you can make during each event. *All remaining Event Xp after the "Use it ''or ''Lose it" Period will be wiped from the players account. '4 Method of Obtaining Event XP (eXP) (Event Types.)' The type of method is depending of the type of the event. #Defending your main Base - Defensive Event. - Operation: Rogue Assault . #Attacking Event Bases - Offensive Event - Operation: Red Storm #Seize a rogue or player's deposit - Resource Battle/Offensive - Operation: Warhawk #Defending your Main base/Attacking Event Bases/Fortresses - Hybrid Event - Operation: Red Swarm *''(Side Note: Hybrid events are combinations of both Defensive and Offensive events in which the player defends his or her base from several waves of Rogue Faction Troops, which may be a mixture of Infantry , Vehicles and Aircraft and then seek and destroy Special Event Bases that are only around for the duration of the event. Destroying normal bases of the Rogue Faction you are resisting during the event will not award Xp.)'' 'Using Event XP' Where as Standard XP is only used to determine a players Level & Rank, Event XP is used more like a Resource, meaning it is used or "Spent" to Unlock Special Units & Turrets that are otherwise not obtainable through the Academy, Tech Center or Defense Lab. These are also refereed in game as "Prizes" *''Event XP'' is used to Unlock Special Units such as the Warhawk, Elite Riflemen and Hellfire and Turrets such as Plasma Cannon & Rocket Barrage Turrets. *These "Prizes" may be purchased in the Event Shop. *Earned Event XP may only be used or "spent" during the time of the Event and for up to 48 hour immediately after the end of each event. *Due to the limited amount of "Prizes" available in the Event Shop some planing is required to make sure the amount of unused Event XP is kept to a minimum. *Any Unused Event XP at the end of the 48 hour period or "Use it or Lose it" will be LOST. *The Player begins each new Special Event with a total ZERO Event XP. Category:Experience Category:A to Z